At present, almost all the communication terminals, such as mobile phones, data cards, and hotspot devices, are capable of establishing connections with the corresponding service providers or networks using physical Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards inserted thereon. SIM is a unique authentication ID issued by a service provider for controlling access of a user equipment. The SIM enables the user equipment to enjoy data and voice services.
Typically, since the service provider is bound to the SIM in the device, one terminal may only use voice and data services provided by a service provider specified by the SIM. This brings many inconveniences to a subscriber. The subscriber cannot select services provided by an appropriate service provider according to signal strength and location information. When the subscriber is roaming, the subscriber may only select services provided by a service provider signing a roaming service agreement with the original service provider, and needs to pay service fees much more than a local subscriber. In addition, the package balance of the subscriber cannot be shared or exchanged to another subscriber; but only wasted; and when the package broadband traffic is insufficient, temporary services are very inconvenient for the subscriber.
Due to restriction of the tariff and package of the service provider, on-demand use of bandwidth cannot be practically implemented, but the fees are paid based on traffic. It is difficult for the subscriber to dynamically acquire desired services, for example, increased bandwidth and short message services, according to actual requirements.